Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data over a network, and more particularly to the use of a computing device to display data communicated over a network.
Description of the Related Art
Software applications, particularly mobile device software applications like web browsers, have limited screen space with which to display content such as a web page. Many such applications include a toolbar or other graphical user interface with which a user may interact with the content or application. In such instances, the toolbar or other graphical user interface element occupies a portion of the limited screen space and often obscures content or reduces the amount of screen space in which the content can be displayed. Certain applications include options to “hide” the toolbar or other graphical user interface, but activation of such options is usually cumbersome. For example, activation of the option may require several interactions by the user (e.g., the use of multiple fingers or multiple touch interactions), thereby introducing additional latency before hiding the toolbar. As another example, activation of the option may still use a portion of the limited screen space (e.g., to display a full screen button on screen to exit the full screen content viewing interface) even when the toolbar is hidden.